Dancing Secrets
by Miller0259
Summary: DG is full of surprises, and one leads to an interesting evening. DG/Cain fluff. New rating!
1. The Warm Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man.

A/N: Apparently I have a thing for secrets...And so do DG and Cain! They aren't really _together _together...but perhaps I will rectify that...Someday. Go fluff!

First Multi-Chap! Woot!

-B

* * *

Lately, Glitch had been teaching her to dance.

Poor Glitch.

Poor Glitch's feet that is. DG had told everyone that she doesn't dance. That she doesn't like high heeled shoes. That they hurt her feet. And she definitely will not be forced to dance with all of the nobles that came creeping out of the woodwork after the fall of the Witch.

But dance lessons commenced anyway. She tripped. She stumbled. She forgot the steps. She tried to goof off, and distract Glitch from his purpose, but the Queen would have none of it. Finally DG exploded.

"This is ridiculous!! You can't force me to dance! I'm never going to remember this anyway! I'm just going to make a fool out of myself! And these shoes hurt my feet so MUCH!!" she yelled, flinging off her god forsaken shoes.

"DG! Please stop behaving like a child," her mother scolded. "I'm sure you can learn the dances with time, and we can figure out a way around having you dance a lot at the ball. Let's call it a day."

Ah, yes, the ball. In celebration of the Queen's return, the fall of the Witch, giving credit and promotions where deemed necessary. An evening of uncomfortable shoes, dresses, and suits.

Hooray.

"Good." DG was relieved she didn't have to step on Glitch's foot again.

Glitch looked relieved too and quickly left to attend to his poor feet. The Queen turned to leave as Az smiled knowingly at her and left as well. DG glared at Cain until he left shaking his head smirking, followed by Raw. DG watched as they left the main entrance hall and went up the grand staircase and disappeared through the double doors at the top.

DG turned and glanced around the large pillar-filled room she was in at the Ice Palace. One would think she'd be cold in the little cocktail dress she had on for the lesson, but she really wasn't. She ran her hands down her flat stomach as she smoothed out the pale blue dress that flared a little has it came just above 

the knee. Cain had looked extremely uncomfortable at the amount of leg she was showing, and the almost too low cut top of the dress didn't help matters for him either. She looked thoughtfully towards the machine in the corner that they had been playing music for the waltz on earlier.

'If only they knew…' she thought with a smirk.

She looked down at her bare feet on the marble floor, and wiggled her toes. Yes, she did in fact, already know how to dance. She wasn't perfect, but she knew how to move. She just didn't like dancing in front of lots of people. She was also afraid that the OZ's version of dancing would be different from the other side, but it really wasn't. Especially since her Popsicle taught her to dance when she was little. She had lessons for awhile too, but was never too serious about it. She mainly stuck to her sketching, and working on her bike.

She laughed to herself (that's probably why she didn't hear the man with a familiar hat slip back into the room). He watched as she pulled her dark loose curls up into a bun, while walking slowly in a circle. Her slim figure was illuminated by the sunlight that managed to slip into the hall. She rolled and stretched her ankles a bit, and rose up on her toes a few times with a familiarity of a dancer that made Cain suspicious.

She glanced over at the music player and flicked her wrist, her hand glowing; it immediately started playing the music from earlier. Cain watched, amused, that she was going to try and dance again, and how she curtsied to an invisible partner. Then his jaw all but dropped as she started to glide gracefully around the floor on her toes, arms out, holding an imaginary man.

Not only did she know the steps to the waltz, but she had her eyes closed, and she was…._smiling?_ Cain nearly fell down the steps when he realized she was smiling. He watched dumbfounded as the dreamy expression on her face emerged (and how she wasn't bumping into any pillars).

He knew she thought she was alone, and would probably be very embarrassed if she was caught, but this was just too good of a chance to waste. He was a bit put out though; the princess had lied to everyone. She lied to _him_.

'Well, you haven't exactly been completely honest either,' he thought to himself. For all of the blank stares he gave Glitch and denials of the knowledge of dance – he really did know how to move.

Now he smiled.

He slipped off his hat and jacket and made his way over to her. As she spun around again he jumped in and took her empty hand and slid his other arm around to her back. Her smile only grew wider as his strong and familiar arms engulfed her, and she finally opened her eyes.

"Well, well, Tin Man. It seems we both have a secret," she says casually, continuing to glide across the floor.

He smirked, "Why, yes, yes it does, Princess."

His intense gaze became too much for her and she sighed and looked away.

They gracefully glided around the hall for awhile, stealing small glances at each other. They tried to hide their smiles at the secret they were currently sharing, but it soon gave way to laughter. The song quickly came to an end, and he pulled himself out of her grasp and bowed, mocking her.

She just smiled mischievously, curtsied back, and then snapped her fingers. This time, when the music started, it was an unfamiliar song to Cain. But the beat of it told him what kind of dance this would be.

A Tango.

* * *

TBC grins mischievously I couldn't help it...


	2. The Work Out

Ch 2 – The Work Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man. Or Michael Buble's song 'Feeling Good.' I love them both though!

A/N: Hmm…well this was supposed to be a _tango_ tango, but it turned into a slow/mellow hot tango? (I found a better song!) Either way – they're dancing super close and being semi-inappropriate so everyone should be happy. :D Oh and if you download the song (which you should if you don't have it already), and you press play right before reading the chapter…it kind of matches up! woo!

-B

DG smiled as Michael Buble began singing 'Feeling Good.' She'd had the song stuck in her head all day. She deemed it to be very appropriate for the moment, because she was indeed feeling, _very_ good.

DG slowly circled Cain, her eyes flashing, a faint smile still on her lips. She silently flew her shoes over to her and he watched, captivated as she slipped on the high heels, one at a time, standing just a ways away. She straightened and took a deep breath, making her chest heave out, which made him shift and look away for a moment.

Does she know what she does to him?

She took a moment to study him. She hardly ever saw him without his duster or fedora, and realized that it was quite a shame. Because really, his pants? An involuntary shiver ran down her spine but she played it off by moving to adjust her dress slightly, which drew his attention back to her.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he found her walking around him again, but without stumbling once on the previously dubbed "death shoes." He watched her, amused, as she continued to circle him.

_And I'm feeling…Good…_

As the music started in, she began stepping toward him along with the saucy beat. One foot crossed in front of the other as she sauntered towards him. Cain's amusement began to slip away; his eyes darkening as she playfully shook her shoulders back and forth. Clearly she was messing with him now. They shouldn't be doing this.

He was still frozen in place when she had finally reached him. But the moment she jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his worries were momentarily forgotten and he spun them slightly, 

dipping her backwards. They stayed there a moment, fiery blue eyes locked on each other as the arm that hadn't slipped behind her lower back, slowly glided up her side before pulling her back towards him.

As he tipped them back upright, he took one of her hands in his as they slowly began to dance. The tension in their stances faded, and soon they were quickly gliding back and forth across the room, DG leading at first considering she knew the music. Eventually Cain caught on to the beat and took over, pausing in time with the music and occasionally spinning her away from him. She would quickly slip back to him, not wanting to be away for very long.

_And I'm feeling good._

They were playing a dangerous game and both of them knew it. DG wanted to take advantage of this moment where Cain was willing to dance with her like this, but knew it would end all too soon. They would quickly fall back into their routine and this night would probably be forever ignored.

But in _this_ moment, she didn't care. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, subtly guiding her around the floor. His smell surrounding her and she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his for more than a few seconds even when they paused or changed directions. She was quickly losing herself in the dance and prayed that she could have some self control in the end. She couldn't stop picturing them together. She saw them together everywhere. Balls, dinners, meetings, hallways, bedrooms. It was almost too much.

Cain wasn't doing much better. The feeling of her in his arms was getting to him, and he had trouble concentrating on the song, not that she noticed. He always tried not to dwell on the thoughts that were currently bouncing around in his head, but this situation just wasn't helping at all. They were all he could think about right then. Her dancing with him at balls. The two of them walking arm in arm through gardens. Her, staring up at him from his bed.

Cain stumbled a bit at that last thought, but it seemed that DG was glad to have been snapped out of her trance as well. As they continued to dance, the space between them disappeared. Now as they stepped in unison, they could feel the other against them constantly. The delicious friction caused the heat that had already inflamed them to grow even more. They made graceful circles around pillars, completely oblivious to everything else around them. Their faces had gotten so close that even if they broke away for a moment, they would immediately come back to the same space, if not move closer.

_Stars when you shine! You know how I feel!_

He felt himself getting lost in her gaze again, but he finally decided that he didn't care. This was going to be a onetime thing, and he would enjoy it for as long as it lasted. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that said he never wanted it to end.

DG felt as though she had _actually_ melted into his arms. Everywhere he touched her was set aflame and she felt as though she could dance all night as long as she was in his arms. She found herself wishing the song was longer than a mere four minutes.

Cain couldn't bring himself to be upset when he realized how close they were or just how low his hand had traveled as he gently caressed her lower back. He was also rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand that was firmly clasped in his. He had to bite back a moan as her other hand, which was wrapped around his shoulder, flexed and scraped his back before spreading back out and pull him closer to her.

They made own more circle around a pillar, spiraling together the whole way. Their feet stepped together in such perfect unison, that to an observer it would have looked as if they were tied together at the ankles and hips. They never looked away from each other as they slowed down.

As he spun her out for the final time, he seemed upset about the loss of contact and pulled her back in a little too hard. She stumbled and their hands missed each other, causing her to crash into his chest. He barely managed to grab her forearm to keep her from falling.

_And I'm feeling…Good…_

They were both breathing heavily and they so close to each other; DG thought she was going to lose her mind. She found herself staring directly as his lips, and slowly forced her eyes to meet his. The amount of passion and fire in his eyes was almost too much to take, but she suspected she didn't look much different.

After a few more gasps of air, and moments of agonizing silence as the song wound down, Cain gulped and managed to take a step back. The quick flash of disappointment that crossed DG's face made him involuntarily clear his throat.

"Suffer no delusions, Princess, five minutes from now, according to you and me: I don't dance. And if someone hears otherwise from you, I will have no problem with shooting you," he said smiling slightly, still trying to catch his breath.

She smiled back at him.

"Well that makes two of us."

He nodded to her and turned to leave. Possibly take a cold shower. That was definitely _not_ a good protector –protectee dance to share.

"Where are you going?" a mischievous voice asked behind him.

His steps toward his hat and coat slowed as another song started playing.

"I believe you said we had five more minutes before 'you don't dance'."

He bowed his head in defeat and smiled in spite of himself. He was now certain.

She was trying to kill him.

TBC Why yes, there is in fact: MORE TO COME!! hands out flyers…and Caingerbread


	3. The Cool Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man or 'The Book of Love.'

A/N: Hmm…so this chapter is super short…so forgive me for not rehashing all of the reasons they shouldn't be together, but I personally didn't feel like beating a dead horse so to speak. (especially since we don't care b/c they should/will end up together anyway) So anywho – here's the cool down dance.

-B

* * *

This song was much slower, even more reserved than the original waltz. "The Book of Love" quietly played from the corner as Cain slowly turned back towards her. She was treading in even more dangerous waters now, but she didn't care. She wanted to see that look of his again.

She couldn't help it.

That look of pure unadulterated lust that had managed to slip through his normally stoic façade nearly made her say, 'Forget dancing!' and drag him to the nearest closet so she could have her way with him.

But something held her back.

She wasn't sure what exactly, but she mainly didn't want to ruin the time they were currently sharing. The time where they didn't have to necessarily guard their expressions. Where they could be themselves around each other, and dance while not under the scrutiny of close friends or entire kingdoms.

Or perhaps it was her guilt. The thought of friends made her remember that this man was one of her best friends. She knew deep down that she didn't want to throw what they have together away after short evening of dancing. Tight pants or not, she could still focus enough to realize that she needed to back off slightly, or risk losing everything with him. But she just wanted to maybe see that expression one more time this evening.

They joined hands, his left, her right, and his other arm wrapped around her back. And so they slowly began to glide around the floor again. They danced, just staring into each other's eyes, faint smiles flitting across their faces, not noticing they were drifting closer and closer. As the soft music and lyrics washed over them, DG's body ignored her brain's previous arguments and she eventually laid her head on his chest, in the crook of his neck.

Cain tried not to stiffen at the extra closeness, but instead tried to keep his face neutral as he stared out across the room over her head.

He was supposed to be her bodyguard. Nothing more. But much more of this, and things could turn out differently.

"_Now_, my feet hurt," she mumbled into his chest.

He smirked, partially relieved that she took the seriousness of the moment away, and a slow rumble began in his chest. She pulled back to find him laughing, and couldn't help but join him.

"I wasn't _that _bad, was I?"

DG burst with laughter again, but managed to say, "No no! You're actually quite graceful for a Tin Man."

As their amusement passed, he pulled her even closer, and rested his cheek on top of her head this time. He appreciated her effort at trying to relieve some of the tension, but he figured why not enjoy these stolen moments when they can? They continued to dance as the sunlight of the day faded away as did the song, and they found themselves dancing in silence.

"I think we should call it a night," he whispered.

Her grip only tightened around his neck.

"DG…it's been five minutes…"

She started grumbling into his chest, but finally pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?"

"For dancing with me. I haven't danced in a long time."

"You're welcome, Princess."

She rolled her eyes at the title and punched his shoulder, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on, Tin Man, I'm starving."

He bowed his head again to hide another smile, and motioned for her to go first.

Feeling bold, she spun to his side and linked her arm through his and led them towards his things. Only a faint smile played on his lips as he pressed his hat back on his head, and helped the princess with sore feet up the stairs towards the kitchens.

* * *

TBC

I'm sorry this is like a short interlude before the punch line, but if I tell you I'm thinking about making the epilogue into another chapter instead, would you be happy? I have at least one more scene bouncing around in my head that could possibly become an epilogue…. looks to audience for approval -Yes? I thought so…


	4. Missing DG

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man.

* * *

Az couldn't find DG.

She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in the entrance hall where she had been learning to dance earlier either. She began to make her way to the kitchen when she saw two figures walking down the hallway towards her. One had a familiar cowboy hat on, while the other was gliding through the hallway making occasional circles, which made an equally familiar long coat flare out behind her.

Az slid into the shadows as the figures of Cain and DG made their way down the hall. DG was humming as she danced down the hallway, and Cain watched her, amused, out of the corner of his eye. DG suddenly turned towards him and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the middle of the hallway with her.

"Come on, Cain."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess. I don't dance."

DG frowned and stuck out her bottom lip, "Please? Just down the hallway?"

How could he refuse that look? Or those eyes? He sighed in annoyance (mainly at himself).

"Come on…you didn't complain earlier…"

'Earlier?!' Az thought in alarm. 'What happened earlier!? They don't dance!'

Cain sighed again, this time in defeat.

DG just smiled and stole his hat, putting it on her head. Cain smirked.

"That's not really a good look for you, kiddo," he told her as he took her in his arms again.

She scrunched up her face at him as they started dancing down the hallway.

Az's jaw dropped. They could dance. Both of them. Very well. Together.

_No way_.

She watched, awestruck, as they made their way down the hallway to DG's room. They finally stopped and both made either an exaggerated bow or curtsy.

DG giggled and shrugged off his coat as he stole his hat back.

"Goodnight, Mr. Cain," she said, beaming.

"Goodnight, DG," he replied with a nod.

Az could barely make out through the dark hallway as they both held each other's gaze a bit longer than necessary. As DG shut the door behind her, she watched Cain straighten and stretch.

"Well that was interesting," she heard him mutter.

Az smiled to herself, 'Indeed, it was,' she thought. She watched as he turned away from her and replaced his hat.

"Goodnight, Azkadellia."

Az jumped when the Tin Man addressed her.

"You didn't see a _thing_," he told her.

Wide eyed, she replied after a moment, "Of course not."

She did not see his large smile as he continued down the hall to his room.

But she also didn't see the flash of light come from underneath DG's door as she transported herself down the hall to Cain's room.

* * *

The End

A/N: Oh, I am EVIL, aren't I?! Muhahaha!! ...so, uh...this was not at ALL what my other idea was the other day...but well - that's just how it goes... The epilogue will probably be up this weekend becuase, lets face it, chapters like this require adequate attention... Anyway, I just want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and favorited this story – it means a lot!


	5. Epilogue

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that it took me this long to post this! There was a crazy homework day on Friday, and then yesterday was all football…and my school lost (in double overtime! Ah!!) so I was sad and couldn't write….and it was just crazy. But anyway – it is all better because it's the scene we've all been waiting for…hehe – even I'm excited for it!

* * *

Cain quickly reached the safe refuge of his room and closed the door behind him. He tossed his hat and coat on a nearby chair and kicked off his shoes in the anteroom before flattening himself against the door. He leaned his head back against the door with a thud and closed his eyes.

He was immediately assaulted with images of her in his arms, her face so agonizingly close that he thought he would explode. The sudden impulse to go back down the hall to her room was quickly squashed as he berated himself for letting tonight get out of hand. Even though he could have sworn she was just as into it as he was.

He was positive that if he hadn't sensed Azkadellia watching them in the hallway, he wouldn't have been able to resist DG looking slyly up at him from under the brim of his own hat. All of his self restraint that he had built up over the past half hour had almost vanished in an instant.

A bright light illuminated his room momentarily. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his gaze, still frozen against the door.

And there she was. She stood nervously in the middle of the room, staring back. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was flushed underneath that damned blue dress. He must be daydreaming now. He blinked hard, trying to clear his mind of the image.

Nope.

Not a dream.

_Now _all of his self restraint vanished in an instant. She had actually magic'd herself into his room, looking at him in a way that he definitely recognized, and suspected he was returning. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't. She licked her lips and raised her hands as if to explain, but it ended up just looking like she was reaching for him.

She too had sensed Az lurking in the shadows, but not until they were at her door. She had been sorely tempted to grab and drag him into her room with her, but knew she couldn't with Az watching. After he had left her in her room she felt her heart rise to her throat. They shouldn't have left the evening like that. She realized she could either confront him about it in the morning, or go now and possibly kiss him like she had been dying to do all night.

It had taken her all of five seconds after her closing the door to decide to beam down to his room.

He didn't even realize he had left the door until he was right in front of her, tangling one hand in her hair, the other slipping around her waist pulling her towards him. He sighed in relief as his mouth crashed into hers and her arms slipped around his shoulders and up around his neck. She moaned as his tongue begged for entrance and immediately began kissing him back with equal enthusiasm.

He groaned as she drug her nails down his back. He kissed his way down her jaw and sucked below her ear as he allowed his hands to finally slide down to her bottom like he had wanted to do all night long. She gasped trying to catch her breath as she clung to his shoulders. His hands slid up to her back, bunching her dress up slightly as he did.

"Wyatt…" she breathed as he found a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

He hummed in response and she began fumbling with his vest and shirt while he quickly found the zipper on the back of her dress. They were both breathing heavily as she pulled back slightly to let the dress pool around her feet, never breaking eye contact with him. He took a moment to let his gaze drift over her panty clad body before looking back up into her eyes.

"Beautiful…" he murmured.

She slipped back into his arms and whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad…"

He growled as she ground her hips against his, and he bent slightly to pick her up by her thighs, and she immediately wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, while she found his lips with hers again.

He kicked the door to his actual bedroom closed behind them as he stumbled over to his bed. He set her feet down and he began pulling his shirt and vest off while she unfastened his pants, all without ever breaking the kiss. His fingers slid under the waistband of her panties and pushed them down over her hips as she rid him of the rest of his clothes.

Now that all the barriers were gone, they were less frantic. She moaned as bare skin collided and they fell back onto the bed. His hands roamed up from her bottom to her chest, as her hands wandered down his stomach to slowly stroke him. He groaned her name and his hands came up to frame her face, kissing her deeply.

She rolled them over, straddling him, gazing into his eyes as she lowered herself onto him. He pulled her face to his again as she began moving up and down. After awhile, his hands slid down her torso to grasp her hips and match her rhythm. DG kissed her way down his throat as she raked her nails down his chest.

His grip on her hips tightened as he bucked involuntarily. He rolled them back over an increased their pace as he pinned her arms above her head.

"You know what you do to me, Princess?" he ground out. His hot breath caressing her neck as he spoke near her ear. She could only moan in response.

"You drive me absolutely crazy!" he said, thrusting into her a little harder with each word.

DG gasped and stiffened in response as she fell over the edge. She cried out his name as she rode out her orgasm, and barely heard him when he followed right behind her.

He collapsed slightly on top of her as they tried to calm their breathing.

"_I_ drive _you_ crazy?" she said after a moment. "Ridiculous! _You_ and your charm smiles…and tight pants!" She laughed, "And _dancing_!"

He chuckled at her, raising his head from the crook of her neck. His ice blue eyes found hers and he gave her one of his 'charm smiles.'

"It's enough to make anyone lose their mind…" she murmured, realizing she was smiling right back.

"You're pretty surprising yourself there, DG," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss her.

She moaned, and rolled them over so she was lying on his chest, chin resting on her hands, looking at him contently with a small smile on her face. He pulled a blanket over the lower half of their bodies, and let one hand trace circles on her lower back while the other hand came up to tame her dark hair that stuck out at odd angles.

She closed her eyes and hummed response, lying her head to the side, and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm still not gonna dance at the ball…" the Princess whispered, causing her Tin Man to laugh.

* * *

A/N: HA! A smutty scene with pretty much no dirty words! I dunno why I find that to be an accomplishment, but I think it is…

Anyway, it was a blast writing this story, and I would like to thank everyone for reviews and whatnot once again! Your comments and support really helped! I hope you enjoyed it!

-B


End file.
